


Finally

by callmecirce



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/callmecirce
Summary: Chat Noir has a bit of advice for his lady, and Marinette takes a leap of faith.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



> This is a very short one-shot written for **Breeelis** of Tumblr, in honor of Miraculous Acts of Kindness Day. (It looks like she's a user here, too, but it wouldn't let me link her.) Have a great weekend, all, and share a little love today. ;)

 

Ladybug stretched out her legs on the rooftop in front of her and leaned back on her palms to gaze out over the Parisian cityscape.  She heaved a sigh, trying to sort through the thoughts ricocheting around in her head.  There was a thump behind her, and she smiled without turning.

“Hey, _Chaton_.”

“That was a rather lusty sigh, my lady.”  Her partner dropped to the roof beside her, and echoed her pose.  “Is everything all right?”

“Chat, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“It’s…personal.”

He drew his knees up to his body and leaned forward to drape his arms over them, so that he could see her face.  “What is it, bug?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

His eyebrows rose, stretching his mask upward.  “Hmm.”  He turned to look out over the city, obviously considering the question seriously.  “I don’t know.  I’ve had crushes.  I’ve definitely been in lust.  But love?  I don’t know, Bugaboo.  Why do you ask?”

Ladybug sighed again, just as heavily as before.  “I have this…friend.  We’ve been really good friends for a long time, and of course I love them.  But I’ve just realized…I think I’m _in_ love with them, too.  I don’t know what to do.  I never expected to feel this way about h—them.”

“Hmm.  Don’t take this the wrong way, because I’m not trying to be condescending or patronizing.  But, are you sure that what you’re feeling is love?”

She laughed, but the sound was brittle.  “I actually thought I was in love with someone else.  Someone completely different.  But, this…this is completely different.  What I felt before was…shallow, by comparison.  It had no substance.  It was like a flat, two-dimensional drawing in black and white, and now I’ve discovered three-dimensional color.”

Chat studied her face thoughtfully.  “Do you think he returns your feelings?”

She shot him an unreadable look, and returned her gaze to the skyline.  “I don’t know.  I—I honestly have no clue.  And I’m afraid that if I try to do anything about these feelings, that it will destroy the friendship.”

“If you’re as close as you say you are, I doubt that would happen.”  He bumped his shoulder into hers.  “But, you’ll never know, if you don’t try.”

 

Marinette tossed down her pencil, disgusted with her sketch.  She was off, and had been off ever since her conversation with Chat.

_You’ll never know if you don’t try._

But what if it blew up in her face?  Was it worth possibly sacrificing the friendship?  She scrubbed her hands over her face with a groan.

“Girl, you might as well give it up for a while,” Alya said, laughing down at her from where she sprawled on Marinette’s loft bed.  “You know it’ll never come out the way you want it to when you’re like this.  Take a break and come watch this with me.”

“I know, I know.”  Marinette smiled at her friend gratefully, and stood to stretch before crossing to the ladder.   “What are we watching?”

“Deadpool.  You’ve been down lately, and I thought you could use a laugh.”

Marinette brightened.  “I’ve been meaning to watch that one!  Start it up.”

She crawled onto the bed next to Alya, who was laying on her side with her head propped in her hand.  She settled herself comfortably in front of her friend, spoon-style, resting her head on a pillow so as not to block Alya’s view of the laptop in front of them.  When she stopped squirming, Alya reached over her with her free hand to toggle the movie on, and then draped her arm negligently over Marinette’s hip.

Marinette’s heart began to pound, and even though the movie was starting, she couldn’t focus on anything beyond the weight of Alya’s arm on her hip, or the feel of her fingertips just brushing her belly.  Spooning was a normal movie-watching position for them, because it was comfortable, allowed them to both see the screen, and when it was cold, they could snuggle up together and keep one another warm.  But the arm was new.  Normally, Alya would rest her arm along her own side.  Did it mean anything, that she’d done something different?

 _You’ll never know if you don’t try_.

Marinette bit her lip, wondering.  Maybe a little experiment?

 _You’ll never know if you don’t try_.

Still staring sightlessly at the screen, she laid her arm over Alya’s so that her own hand fell over hers, and twined their fingers together.  She caught the quietly in-drawn breath behind her, and waited to see what her friend would do.  A beat passed, then two.  On the third, Alya’s arm tightened around her waist, tugging her back tightly against her body.

Marinette released a breath that she didn’t realize she’d been holding.  “A-alya?”

“Yeah, Mari?”  Alya’s voice was thick and low, and the change in timbre shivered over Marinette’s skin like a touch.  It sparked a flame that she had been trying to keep banked; this time, she fanned it.

 _You’ll never know if you don’t try_.

She rolled back, pressing herself even tighter against her friend, and forced herself to look into her face.  She took in the flush over Alya’s cheeks, and the wide pupils in her lovely hazel eyes. “H-have you ever been in love?”

“I think so.”  A soft smile kicked up the corners of her mouth.  “What about you, Mari?  Have you ever been in love?”

  “I am,” she breathed as Alya’s mouth slowly lowered to hers.  Marinette pulled her fingers free from the hand at her waist, and reached back to Alya’s head, to pull her deeper into the kiss.  Alya made a noise deep in her throat, and Marinette hummed in response, turning to press their bodies flush together without breaking the kiss. 

 

* * *

 

 

The movie played on unheeded as the two explored the new dimension to their relationship with soft words and blushes and kisses and giggles.  Some time later, an embarrassed cat vaulted away from his friend’s balcony with a blush and a smile.  ( _Finally,_ he thought, shaking his head.)  The girls didn't notice him, any more than they noticed the rolling credits.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing an f/f pairing. I hope you like it, Breeeliss! <3


End file.
